


Feels So Right

by orphan_account



Series: soulmate fic [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is just the second chapter of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/623603">knowing i can love you for the rest of my life</a> which i've deleted so i can post it separately and make it a series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels So Right

**Author's Note:**

> come chat with me on [tumblr](http://becauselouis.tumblr.com)  
> i'm sorry if i made you think this was a new and exciting part to it because it's not

“Louis where the bloody hell are my shoes?” Nick searched frantically around the room, picking up various items of Louis’ clothing and throwing them aside in search of his missing shoes.

“Dunno.” Louis shrugged unhelpfully, refusing to move from his position in their king size bed, his eyes glinting in a way Nick didn’t entirely trust.

“Louis. I put them right here before going to brush my teeth and now they’re gone.”

“Well I suppose you’ll just have to call in sick then. Can’t go to work with no shoes on, shoes are very important for you radio types.”

Nick’s eyes narrowed. “What have you done?”

“I’ve hidden them so you have to stay. I get lonely when you’re at work.” Louis pouted.

 Nick tried his best to remember that he was annoyed about this and not feel terribly sad that he couldn’t spend every waking hour with Louis.

“You are a child and I don’t know why I put up with you.”

“Because you love me.” Louis teased dragging out the ‘o’ sound in love.

“Don’t be ridiculous, I do no such thing.”

Louis pouted, climbing out of bed and stood on his tiptoes to rest his chin against Nick’s shoulder, arms wrapping tightly around his torso. “Well that’s not fair.”

“Why’s that?” Nick turned his head, awkwardly trying to catch a glimpse of Louis who was still all wrapped up behind him.

“Because I love  you.”

Giving up, Nick instead turned his whole body around, one hand gripping onto Louis’ chin, the other wrapping around his waist. “I suppose I might love you a little too.”

He huffed, pretending to feel put out by his confession, but really his insides felt as though they were going to explode when Louis lit up like a bloody Christmas tree.

“Good.” Louis declared, propelling up on his toes to kiss the corner of Nick’s mouth quickly.

“Good.” Nick replied in turn, the hand on Louis’ back slipping down to smack the shorter boy on the bum before moving to disentangle himself.

“Now hurry up, child. Some of us have jobs to go to.”

Louis stuck his tongue out cheekily, before dropping to his knees to clamber under the bed for what Nick could only assume were his shoes. And no, Nick did not shamelessly ogle his bum thank you very much.  

Louis emerged seconds later, hair a little more tussled, Nick’s shoes held together in his right hand.

“Here you go, just leave then.” He huffed dramatically, tossing the shoes at Nick, laughing when one landed a little too close to Nick’s dick for comfort.

“Easy on the goods, Lou. You won’t be able to use ‘em either if they’re damaged. “

Louis scoffed. “Don’t worry, I’d just fall back on one of my lovers.”

Nick rolled his eyes as he finished pulling on his shoes, then crouched down in front of Louis who was seated cross legged on the floor watching him. “Try and make do without them til I get home, okay Love?”

“I love you.” Louis said in turn, accepting his goodbye kiss, then climbing back up into bed.

“Love you, too.”

“Play me something decent amidst that horrible line up of yours.” Louis called after him as he left the bedroom, pushing his arms through the sleeves of his jacket.

“Always do.” He called back, collecting up his keys and closing the front door behind him, shutting off Louis’ reply.

 

Nick returned home to Niall and Harry making out on his couch whilst Louis pelted them with peanuts.

“Nicholas, they’re trying to outdo us in our own home. Quick come make out with me!”

Nick quirked an eyebrow, but found no reason to complain, so he threw down his keys, peeled off his jacket and strode over to Louis lifting him off of the couch and attaching their lips together.

He turned them so his back was now facing the couch and fell back down, Louis now straddling his lap, kissing him intently.

“You know, this isn’t how normal friends generally spend their get-togethers.” Harry mentioned, his lips now separated from Niall’s if nothing else.

“You two started it. You know this one gets awfully competitive.” Nick tapped Louis’ bum lightly.

Louis sniffed indignantly. “Why should they see more action than me in my own home.”

“There, there.” Nick patronised. “Did you like the song I played you, darling?”

“You’re a twat, you know I hate that song.”

Nick pretended to be affronted. “But I chose it especially for you.” He exclaimed, placing a hand over his heart. “You wound me, Tomlinson.”

“I’ll wound something in a second if you’re not careful.” Louis muttered, punching Nick in the shoulder. “I’m sure Niall and Harry will take me in while you’re out of action.”

“Unlikely.” Harry snorted.

Louis shot him a glare from where he was still perched on Nick’s lap.

“Well then guess who can’t stay next week while Niall’s away.”

“No, Lou. I’m sorry.” Harry tackled Louis off of Nick and onto the floor the two wrestling around, Louis shouting uproariously about being abused in his own home.

“Careful of the rug.” Was Nick’s input to their tussle, Louis took a moment to fix him with an unimpressed gaze, only to find himself pinned by Harry.

“Alright, alright. You can stay.” Louis grumbled.

Harry cheered, leaning down to smack a sloppy kiss to Louis’ forehead, then flopped down on the floor next to him, smiling fondly at Niall, nudging his toes against Niall’s calf.

It was a far cry from Louis who frowned unhappily up at Nick.

“What’s wrong, dear?”

The frown line across Louis’ brow deepened.

“You let him abuse me.” Louis pouted, blindly kicking at Harry who was clutching his sides with laughter.

“Would you like me to kiss it better?”

Louis pondered for a moment. “Yes.”

And then he was clambering back up onto Nick’s lap, legs spread on either side of his, hands fiddling with the buttons of his shirt.

Niall cleared his throat. “We’ll be off then.”

He pushed himself off the couch and hauled Harry up off the floor, the two calling out their goodbyes, Nick far too distracted by his lapful of boy to respond properly.

Louis licked his lips deliciously, staring up at Nick through his eyelashes. Nick barely held back his groan.

“Come on then, Grimshaw.” He purred.

Nick hummed, pulling Louis in and securing their mouths together in a heated kiss, Louis immediately accepting Nick’s tongue into his mouth.

“Tell me, darling, where does it hurt?”

“I think you know exactly where.” Louis murmured against his lips, pulling Nick’s hand down the waistband of his trousers and wiggling his hips suggestively.

Nick smirked against Louis’ lips, placing one last kiss to them then slowly beginning to trail kisses down Louis’ jaw, then neck, then torso.

Louis groaned loudly, causing Nick’s dick to twitch a little in his trousers.

“Stand up.” Nick instructed, biting down on Louis’ pert nipple, then pulled back allowing Louis to scramble off of his waist and stand in front of him.

Nick shuffled forward to seat himself on the edge of the sofa, then resumed kissing his way down Louis’ torso, spending extra time on the little tummy he loved so much, his hands brushing teasingly along the edge of Louis’ pants the whole time.

Louis was moaning in earnest now, his hands gently massaging Nick’s scalp, breathing laboured. “Jesus, Nick, hurry _up_.”

“Patience, love.” Nick’s tongue flickered quickly into Louis’ belly button and he finally began working at Louis’ pants, making quick work of the button then dragging the zip down with his teeth, staring intently into Louis’ hooded eyes.

He pushed the fabric to the sides, leaning in and mouthing against Louis’ bulge that was straining against the grey material of his briefs, encouraged by the breathy moans Louis was emitting.

He pulled back, ignoring the frustrated noise Louis made and pulled down both Louis’ jeans and underwear in one swift motion, Louis kicking them to the side immediately.

Nick grinned at the sight of Louis’ cock, hard and leaking in front of him and immediately leant forward once more, licking a long strip up one side, repeating the motion again on the other.

“Jesus, Nick.” Louis moaned as Nick slowly placed his lips over the head of Louis’ cock and began sliding down, further and further until his nose was settled against his stomach.

He sat there for a moment, allowing the muscles in his throat to flutter over Louis’ head before pulling back until only the tip was left in and sinking down once more, repeating the motion over and over again, Louis moaning loudly above him, his hand now pulling tightly at Nick’s hair.

Nick took him down all the way once more, Louis’ hands holding him in place even as he began to splutter around him.

Louis grinned down at him evilly because, even mid-blowjob, Louis was kind of a dick and Nick sometimes wondered if making Nick’s life harder than it should be was something Louis got off on (no pun intended of course).

In retaliation, Nick slowly slid his hand around to Louis’ backside, fingers brushing across Louis’ hole gently, before he plunged one in dry, startling Louis enough that he momentarily loosened his grasp enough for Nick to free his head.

Louis groaned loudly and Nick was now painfully hard inside his jeans. He worked his head up and down quickly, swirling his tongue around Louis’ head, his finger wiggling around in Louis’ hole, hitting his prostate over and over.

Nick watched as Louis came undone above him, swallowing hard as Louis’ come shot down his throat.

He pulled off after Louis had finished, wriggling his finger out also, brushing it against his pants. Louis collapsed down on top of him, whimpering into his neck.

“Need to fuck you now, okay?” Nick murmured in his ear, brushing Louis’ fringe out of his eyes. Louis nodded weakly.

Nick gathered Louis up in his arms and carried him out of the lounge and into their bedroom where he deposited him on the bed and quickly discarded his clothes. When he was done he crawled on top of Louis, one hand fumbling in the bedside drawers for the lube, the other running up and down Louis’ side gently.

His hand seized over the small bottle and he pulled it out triumphantly, making quick work of slicking up his fingers, then gently pushing one back into Louis, who let out a weak noise, squirming on Nick’s finger.

“You alright?” Nick checked, leaning up to kiss Louis comfortingly.

“Yeah, yeah.” Louis breathed out. “You can add another.”

Nick did, carefully pushing in a second finger and scissoring them around, his other hand working over Louis’ cock which was hardening once more.

Louis whimpered, wriggling around on the bed. “Another, come on.” He insisted.

Nick quickly thrust in a third finger, surging up to kiss Louis again, swallowing the younger boys groans.

“Ready?” He asked once he had stroked Louis back to full hardness.

Louis nodded, Nick pulled out his fingers and picked up the discarded bottle of lube, drizzling it generously over his cock, Louis wrapping his hand around Nick to help slick him up.

Once that was done, Louis lifted his knees up to chest height, spreading his legs as wide as they would go whilst Nick lined himself up, using one hand to gently push inside, slowly until he was all the way up to the hilt.

He paused, watching Louis’ face waiting for the lines in his forehead to smooth out before he began thrusting, slowly and gently and then hard and fast.

Louis was now moaning uninhibited beneath him, shouts of “Fuck” and “Nick” and “God yes” filling the room.

Nick could feel his release coming soon and moved one arm from where it was rested next to Louis’ head to wrap around his swollen cock, pumping at the same rate as his thrusts.

He leant their foreheads together, breaths mingling on each other’s faces, eyes locked together. He watched as Louis came undone, spurting between them with a loud shout of “Nick!”. He kept thrusting through Louis’ release, chasing his own which was so close now.

“Come on, babe.” Louis whimpered beneath him. “Fill me up, yeah. Love being filled with your come.” And sent Nick over the edge with a load groan.

He collapsed on top of Louis when he was done, making no move to pull out and buried his face in his lover’s neck, enjoying the feel of Louis’ hand gently scratching up and down his back.

“Love you.” He murmured lips brushing against Louis’ skin briefly.

“Love you, too.” Louis replied, moving his massage up to Nick’s scalp, slowly lulling Nick to sleep.

 

The next morning Nick untangled himself from the sleeping pile of Louis and set about dressing and getting ready for work.

He placed his toothbrush back under the sink and walked out into his bedroom, ready to pull his shoes on and leave, only to find them missing once more.

“Louis, not _again_.” He whined.

Louis looked entirely too smug. “Gotta work for ‘em, Grimshaw.”

Nick huffed. “You are a _child_.”

And so it began again.


End file.
